Rediscovering My Sister
by FrozenLover67
Summary: "I want to know if Elsa's favorite color is still blue or if she's still in love with chocolate, which I think she is, but I'm going to ask anyway. I'm outside of her door right now. Wish me luck!" Starting a day after the Great Thaw, Anna's determined to rediscover some things about Elsa to record it in her journal but gets distracted along the way. (One-shot)


July 16

So today I'm going to find out the basics. I want to know if Elsa's favorite color is still blue or if she's still in love with chocolate, which I think she is, but I'm going to ask anyway. I'm outside of her door right now. Wish me luck!

/\/\/\

I'm back! So here's what I found out:

Favorite Color: She doesn't really have one. She told me she doesn't like blue anymore and she wouldn't say why.

Favorite Food: CHOCOLATE! I knew it! That's my favorite food, too! (I like that we have that in common).

That's all I got today, (pathetic, I know) but I'm going back tomorrow...

* * *

><p>July 17<p>

Elsa did the weirdest thing today. She cupped my face in her hands (I like the coolness of them, especially since it was hot) and squeezed my cheeks. Then she said, "I can't believe how much you've grown."

I blushed, of course, I mean why wouldn't I? It was a little awkward but I didn't pull away, in fear of upsetting Elsa. She dropped her hands, finally realizing what she was doing, and walked away. I followed her, like the pest I am, and assured her that it was okay.

Now, as I'm writing this before I go to bed, I realize that I forgot to ask Elsa some more questions. Tomorrow, I promise!

* * *

><p>July 19<p>

I missed yesterday, I know. I wasn't feeling too well, but at least I had Elsa to take care of me. I loved it. She stayed with me the whole day! We played games and whenever I got too hot she would throw a ball of snow up and it would burst on the canopy, making snow fall down on our faces. She even stayed when I was asleep. I know this because she told me. I mean, how else would I know? The only thing I didn't like was when she spoon fed me the soup because I refused to eat it. I accidentally knocked the bowl on to her lap. I feel bad but at least she'll never spoon feed me again.

So I didn't get the chance to ask her anything yesterday, but I asked her today.

Favorite Book: Again, she doesn't have one! She said she's liked every single book she's read so far, which is like, a thousand books. (Okay, I exaggerated on that one, but it was to prove a point).

More coming tomorrow.

* * *

><p>July 20<p>

Last night was horrible! Absolutely horrible!

I woke up to the sound of muffled sobbing. It was Elsa! I ran out of my room and down the corridor to hers. I threw the door open and was hit with a blast of frigid air. The floor was coated with a thin layer of ice (I will admit that I fell once but Elsa didn't see it) and it was snowing. I slipped over to her bed and shook her awake.

She let out a bloodcurdling scream before opening her eyes. Immediately upon seeing me her body was wracked with sobs as a new wave of tears made their way out of her eyes. She fell into my embrace and I ran my fingers through her hair. I asked her what happened in her nightmare but she just shook her head with a whimper. I'd never seen my usually composed sister like this before and, to be honest, it kinda frightened me.

I laid down next to her, still holding her in my arms, and made sure I didn't fall asleep until she had. Not even an hour later did a thunderstorm hit. I don't like those because of the tragic passing of my parents. Elsa knows this and when the lightning first struck she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"It's okay, Anna," She whispered, "I got you."

Now that I think about it, last night wasn't actually that bad since I had Elsa with me.

* * *

><p>July 21<p>

I've never been so humiliated in my entire life and that's saying something. I'm almost too embarrassed to even write this down but I guess I will. Elsa saw me naked today! Completely bare!

I'll tell you how it happened.

So I was stepping out of the tub and there was a towel on the floor, but I didn't see it, so I slipped on it and fell on my butt and Elsa just so happened to be in my room (probably cleaning it up, it's not the neatest room in the castle) and she rushes in (we promised each other no more locked doors, so that includes that one) and, despite my obvious embarrassment, she stayed until she made sure I was okay. When I finally emerged from my bathroom, not meeting her eyes, she told me that it was normal for sisters to see each other like that but that didn't stop the blush from creeping all the way down to my feet. (Again, exaggerating to prove my point).

Now, looking back over this, I should've used more periods. Oh well.

Favorite Thing To Do: Spend time with me (aww) or read.

(Oops, I left a chocolate fingerprint on this page.)

* * *

><p>July 25<p>

I know it's been a few days but I'm in a hurry to write this. I'm freaking out! Olaf won't be quiet! He's going to give away our position (we're under my bed). We're hiding from Elsa. I might have kinda sorta snuck into her room and I might have sorta kinda stole some chocolate from her secret stash. Ah, I can here her coming up the stairs. She just called out my name. I want people to remember me. I can here her foot _

* * *

><p>July 26<p>

I'm still alive! Elsa (surprisingly) didn't kill me! Yet, I still ended up in the infirmary. I was trying to run away from her and I slipped and fell down a whole flight of stairs. No biggie. But Elsa feels bad. She thinks it's her fault even though I constantly tell her it's not. She won't leave my side (not that I mind, I actually like it, I'm usually the one following her) and I just want her to know it's not her fault. All I did was break my wrist (my left one, or else I wouldn't be able to write this) and hit my head (my head's wrapped in bandages, I'm a mummy!).

So while I was in the infirmary I learned a few more things about Elsa. When she was shut away all those years she had an imaginary friend. Like I had Joan. She would talk and play with her and she told me sometimes she would even pretend it was me. (I'm trying not to cry right now).

She also told me the real reason we were separated. To be honest, I lost it. I wasn't mad at Elsa or our parents or the trolls. I was just mad. I was mad that no one decided to give us another chance, that that one little mistake ruined our childhood. Once I finally cooled down a bit I apologized to Elsa for making it seem like I was mad at her. The look of terror and hurt on her face will haunt me forever.

Until next time...

* * *

><p>August 10<p>

It has been quite a long time. Two whole weeks. But I feel the need to write about my beloved sister since I cannot actually speak to her. You see, my dear sister has taken a leave. She is all the way in another country taking care of business. (Okay, I'm done with that. That was my attempt at writing formally, like Elsa does). Well she's coming back tomorrow and then I can continue with the questions.

* * *

><p>August 11<p>

Elsa's back! Yay! I had the chefs prepare chocolate cake for us. It's dark chocolate. (Elsa's favorite). Honestly, I don't see how she likes it. It's so bitter. I like milk chocolate the best because it's sweet, but I will eat any and all chocolate.

I constantly find myself trying to be like Elsa. I try to walk and talk the way she does. I try to be graceful like her. Sometimes it's hard being the younger sibling. I strive to be as perfect as she is but end up not even close. Wait, let me rephrase that. I want to be like Elsa but she's perfect and that's something I'll never be.

Anna, you're perfect just the way you are.  
>Stop trying to be like me and just be yourself.<br>Love, Elsa.

So Elsa totally just stole my journal. She snatched it right out of my hands and now she's laughing about it. But I don't really mind, I like what she said.

* * *

><p>November 19<p>

Wow! Long time, no see, huh? That's because I've been really busy. Not with actual work, but with Elsa! We've had sleepovers and played in the snow. She let me win the snowball fight. With Elsa's help, I've gotten better at ice skating, but I still can't go one time without falling on my face. I keep teasing her about all of the suitors fawning over her but really, whoever gets Elsa will be a very lucky guy.

I am proud to say that I know everything there is to know about her now. From her allergy to fur to her fear of spiders.

Oh, and you'll never believe what I found out! Apparently, Elsa's been keeping a journal too, and it's filled with my favorite things and stories about me! That's so cool. I couldn't ask for a better sister. I love her.


End file.
